beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Unsanctioned Battle: Vari vs. Aaron
Ezio Editore da California*gets on Crane as it hovers me over the stadium in a lightning proof shield* **gets microphone* *WE ARE HERE TODAY FOR VARI VS. AARON *IT BEGINS IN *3 *... *2 *... *1! *4:50Duskinoirgull22GO SHOOT GULL QUICK USE THE AIR AROUND YOU TO CREATE SOMETHING LIKE A TORNADO SO HE WON'T BE ABLE TO TOUCH YOU *4:50Variares 4DGO SHOOT *4:50Duskinoirgull22o3o *4:50Ezio Editore da CaliforniaAND GULL BEGINS TO MANIPULATE AIR INTO A TORNADO AS DRAGUS IS LAUNCHED INTO THE STADIUM *4:50Variares 4DROTATE AROUND THE STADIUM *4:50Ezio Editore da CaliforniaDRAGUS ROTATES AROUND THE STADIUM *4:50Duskinoirgull22conserve stamina *4:50Ezio Editore da CaliforniaWhile Gull lands somewhat in the center *4:50Variares 4DROTATE AT MAX SPEED! *4:50Ezio Editore da CaliforniaGull starts conserve stamina *While Dragus rotates around at it's max speed! *4:51Variares 4DCOMBINE 3 MAGNETIC PULLS TOGETHER TO BRING HIM IN! *4:51Duskinoirgull22tsk *GULL JUMP ON HIS FACEBOLT *TRUST MEH *4:52Ezio Editore da CaliforniaAND DRAGUS USES ALL THREE OF IT'S AVAILABLE MAGNET PULL ABILITIES *4:52Variares 4DJUMP HIGHER! *4:52Ezio Editore da CaliforniaGULL GETS PULLED IN NO PROBLEM *4:52Variares 4DZAP EM! *4:52Ezio Editore da CaliforniaAND IS ZAPPED *TAKING DAMAGE FROM THE SPEED AND IMPACT *AND ALSO THE ZAP *4:52Duskinoirgull22GULL TAKE IT AND GET ON THE FACE *4:52Ezio Editore da CaliforniaLOSING A LOT OF STAMINA *4:52Duskinoirgull22WAIT FALL BACK *... *4:52Variares 4DCHARGE AT HIM, FULL SPEED! *4:52Ezio Editore da CaliforniaBUT GULL DOESN'T GIVE UP AND GETS ON THE FACE BUT THE BLADER CHANGES HIS MIND AND COMMANDS GULL TO FALL BACK *4:53Duskinoirgull22CUT THROUGH THE AIR AND RUN *4:53Ezio Editore da CaliforniaDRAGUS CHARGES AT GULL FULL SPEED *4:53Duskinoirgull22XF **XHF *4:53Ezio Editore da CaliforniaBUT GULL CUTS THROUGH THE AIR TO MOVE FASTER *4:53Duskinoirgull22WING OVERDRIVE *4:53Variares 4DBREAK THROUGH IT *TILT DOWN SLIGHTLY *Welcome, Beybladerspirit29, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! *4:53Ezio Editore da CaliforniaDRAGUS TRIES TO BREAK THROUGH BUT GULL'S SPIKES DEAL GREAT DAMAGE *4:54Nexus360Spirit *4:54Duskinoirgull22GULL USE THE AIR AROUND YOU TO CREATE SOMETHING LIKE A SHIELD AND GAIN STAMINA *4:54Ezio Editore da CaliforniaDRAGUS TRIES TO TILT DOWN BUT IT'S ENERGY RING IS BEING CUT UP *4:54Beybladerspirit29Nexus *4:54Ezio Editore da CaliforniaGULL TRIES TO CREATE A SHIELD BUT IT IS TOO CLOSE TO DRAGUS *DEALING GREAT DAMAGE AT IT *4:54Duskinoirgull22screw it *4:54Variares 4DBARRAGE HIM *4:54Duskinoirgull22COLD WAR *need to stop yelling at gull *i think he's getting annoyed *4:55Ezio Editore da CaliforniaDRAGUS BARRAGES AT GULL *4:55Duskinoirgull22SWITCH TO WB AND DODGE OR TRY TO PULL BACK *4:55Variares 4DMOVE BACK SLIGHTLY THEN SMASH INTO HIM *4:55Duskinoirgull22THEN XF AND RUN *CHAOS WING *4:55Variares 4DAINT GETTING OUT THAT EASY *4:55Duskinoirgull22this should... *good *I NEED SOME FUN DON'T I *GULL *4:56Ezio Editore da CaliforniaGULLL BRACES ITSELF FOR THE BARRAGE AND THEN TRIES TO DODGE AND PULL BACK *4:56Variares 4DSTOP RUNNING! *4:56Duskinoirgull22ok *GULL *WING OVERDRIVE *4:56Ezio Editore da CaliforniaBUT DRAGUS MOVES BACK AND SMASHES INTO GULL AS GULL RUNS *4:56Duskinoirgull22MAKE SURE HE HITS THE PLASTIC *4:56Ezio Editore da CaliforniaBUT NOW GULL USES ANOTHER ABILITY *4:56Duskinoirgull22SO YOUR BALLS WILL OGO FREE **go *4:57Ezio Editore da CaliforniaAND GULL LETS IT'S BALLS GO FREE *4:57Duskinoirgull22no pun intended *right? *4:57Ezio Editore da CaliforniaAND TRIES TO HIT AT THE PLASTIC *4:57Variares 4DJUMP UP AND DIVE INTO GULL *4:57Duskinoirgull22gull's facebolt\ *I see *4:57Ezio Editore da CaliforniaBUT DRAGUS QUICKLY GOES FOR THE COUNTER TO DIVE INTO GULL *4:57Duskinoirgull22GULL CHAOS WING INTO THE AIR *BASH HIM WITH YOUR FAC **face *4:57Variares 4DZAP EM *4:58Duskinoirgull22GO GULL *4:58Ezio Editore da CaliforniaGULL AND DRAGUS COLLIDE AND THEY BOTH FLY BACK *4:58Duskinoirgull22WEEEEEEEEEEEE *4:58Ezio Editore da CaliforniaDRAGUS IS SENT FLYING IN THE AIR *4:58Variares 4DCHARGE FULL FORCE *4:58Duskinoirgull22GULL MAKE A SHIELD USING THE WIND *ONE FINAL TIME *COLD WAR *4:58Variares 4DRAM INTO THE SHIELD *4:58Ezio Editore da CaliforniaDRAGUS IS ABOUT TO GET A STADIUM OUT BUT REDIRECTS ITSELF AT GULL *BUT GULL MAKES A SHIELD *Welcome, Synchro37, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! *4:59Variares 4DNOW ZAP IT ONE LAST TIME! *4:59Ezio Editore da CaliforniaDRAGUS RAMS INTO THE SHIELD LOSING A LOT OF STAMINA AND HITS GULL *4:59Duskinoirgull22damn... *4:59Ezio Editore da CaliforniaBUT GULL TAKES IT WITH CODE WAR *4:59Variares 4DRRR *4:59Nexus360Sync *4:59Ezio Editore da CaliforniaAND DEFLECTS DRAGUS BEFORE IT CAN ZAP GULL *4:59Variares 4DRUN AROUND *4:59Duskinoirgull22GULL NOW USE THE AIR POCKETS TO REVERSE SPINB **spin *5:00Ezio Editore da CaliforniaAnd Dragus moves around again *AND GULL GETS HIT BY LIGHTNING **thunder* *5:00Duskinoirgull22feck *GULL CREATE A TORNADO *OR ATLEAST TRY TO *SUCK HIM UP *5:00Ezio Editore da CaliforniaGull begins to create a tornado and tries to suck Dragus up *5:01Duskinoirgull22nvm *5:01Variares 4DGET OUT OF THERE *5:01Ezio Editore da CaliforniaDragus is getting pulled in little by little *5:01Duskinoirgull22use it for Def *and stamina gain *while pulling im in **him *der we go *5:01Ezio Editore da CaliforniaDragus tries to resist *but it's too strong *5:01Duskinoirgull22that sounds better *5:01Ezio Editore da CaliforniaAND HERE COMES LIGHTNING *DRAGUS IS STRUCK *5:01Duskinoirgull22yup *5:01Variares 4DABSORB IT *5:01Ezio Editore da CaliforniaBUT DRAGUS ABSORBS IT *5:01Duskinoirgull22Gull ABSORB THE TORNADO *WE NEED THAT FOR STAMINA **it *5:02Ezio Editore da CaliforniaGULL ABSORBS THE WIND FROM THE TORNADO *5:02Duskinoirgull22if we absorb it then *5:02Ezio Editore da CaliforniaAND IT'S STAMINA INCREASES GREATLY *5:02Variares 4DNAIL HIM WHILE HE'S ABSORBING *5:02Duskinoirgull22GULL CREATE A SHIELD *RELEASE THE AIR *5:02Ezio Editore da CaliforniaBUT DRAGUS COMES IN AND INTERCEPTS GULL *GULL TRIES TO CREATE A SHIELD BUT IT IS TOO LATE *5:02Duskinoirgull22shet *5:02Ezio Editore da CaliforniaBUT AT THE LAST MINNUTE GULL RELEASES AIR *5:02Variares 4DGET POOPED ON *5:02Duskinoirgull22lol *5:02Ezio Editore da CaliforniaAND KNOCKS DRAGUS BACK AT THE EDGE OF THE STADIUM *5:02Duskinoirgull22GULL NOW *5:03Ezio Editore da CaliforniaALMOST GETTING A STADIUM OUT *5:03Duskinoirgull22CHARGE *5:03Ezio Editore da CaliforniaDRAGUS BETTER BE CAREFUL *5:03Duskinoirgull22LET THE SPIKES OUT *5:03Variares 4DJUMP *5:03Duskinoirgull22OPEN YO WINGS *CHAOS WING *BASH HIM *5:03Variares 4DRE-QUIP *5:03Duskinoirgull22REQUIP *5:03Ezio Editore da CaliforniaDRAGUS JUMPS AS AGULL USES CHAOS WING *5:03Variares 4DTUNE UP: BARRIER *5:03Duskinoirgull22DUSKNOIR *5:03Ezio Editore da CaliforniaBOTH BEYS ACTIVATE THEIR RE QUIP *AND GULL BASHES AT DRAGUS *5:04Variares 4DTILT DOWN AND FLICK HIM UP *5:04Duskinoirgull22GULL GO HIGH *USE THE SPIKES *5:04Ezio Editore da CaliforniaWILL DRAGUS GET A STADIUM OUT? *BUT OH NO DRAGUS COUNTERS *5:04Variares 4DMOVE NOW *5:04Ezio Editore da CaliforniaAND TILTS DOWN *5:04Duskinoirgull22his recoil *5:04Ezio Editore da CaliforniaAND FLICKS UP GULL INTO THE AIR *5:04Duskinoirgull22GULL *BAD MISTAKE *5:04Ezio Editore da CaliforniaGULL IS ABOUT TO FALL OUT *5:04Duskinoirgull22COME DOWN GULL *5:04Variares 4DRUN! *5:04Duskinoirgull22FULL SPEED *5:04Ezio Editore da CaliforniaBUT GULL COMES DOWN FULL SPEED AT DRAGUS *AS DRAGUS TRIES TO RUN *5:05Duskinoirgull22WHILE ABSORBING AIR *TO NOT LOSE TO MUCH STAM *5:05Ezio Editore da CaliforniaDRAGUS GAINS MOMENTUM AND SPEED FROM THE CURVE OF THE STADIUM *WHILE DRAGUS ABSORBS THE AIR AROUND IT *5:05Duskinoirgull22GULL SMASH *USE THE SPIKES TO GO FASTER *AND CUT THROUGH *5:05Variares 4DLET HIM HIT THE STADIUM *5:05Duskinoirgull22WHATEVER AIR IS LEFT *5:05Ezio Editore da CaliforniaGULL TRIES TO SMASH AT DRAGUS BUT DRAGUS IS TOO FAST *5:05Duskinoirgull22GULL STOP *5:05Variares 4D2FAST2FURIOUS *5:05Duskinoirgull22this is pointless *5:05Ezio Editore da CaliforniaGULL STOPS ITSELF *5:05Variares 4DNAIL HIM *5:06Duskinoirgull22let's just wait *5:06Ezio Editore da CaliforniaDRAGUS COMES OUT OF NO WHERE TO NAIL GULL *5:06Duskinoirgull22GULL USE THEM PLPATES **plates *5:06Variares 4DJUMP OVER HIM *5:06Duskinoirgull22AND RELEASE THE LAST BIT OF AIR *5:06Variares 4DTO SMASH HIM FROM ABOVE *5:06Duskinoirgull22if there is any... *5:06Ezio Editore da CaliforniaDRAGUS JUMPS OVER GULL AND IS GOING TO FAST *AND CRASHES INTO THE STADIUM *5:06Variares 4DHIT IT! *5:06Ezio Editore da California*le crater and smoke* *5:06Duskinoirgull22... *5:06Variares 4D... *5:07Duskinoirgull22my theme has repeated like 5 times *already *it's getting annoying *XD *5:07Ezio Editore da California *5:07Duskinoirgull22anyways *5:07Ezio Editore da CaliforniaCONTINUE BATTLE *5:07Duskinoirgull22GULL *5:07Ezio Editore da CaliforniaDragus lands and is spinning in the cracks *5:07Variares 4DSPIN AROUND THE CRATER TO GAIN SPEED *5:08Duskinoirgull22GULL CHAOS WING *5:08Ezio Editore da CaliforniaBUT DRAGUS USES THE CRATER AS A MINI VORTEX OF SPEED *DRAGUS IS GOING CRAZY FAST *5:08Duskinoirgull22GO HIGH *5:08Ezio Editore da CaliforniaAS GULL USES CHAOS WING FOR THE LAST TIME *5:08Duskinoirgull22USE THEM SPIKES TO GO HIGH *5:08Ezio Editore da CaliforniaGULL GOES HIGH IN THE AIR *5:08Variares 4DCREATE A VORTEX AND BRING HIM IN *5:08Ezio Editore da CaliforniaAND IS STRUCK BY LIGHTNING *5:08Duskinoirgull22AND USE THE WIND IN THE AIR TO GAIN STAM *shet *forgot about that *5:08Variares 4DDE ACTIVATE RE-QUIP *5:09Duskinoirgull22DE ACTIVATE REQUIP *5:09Ezio Editore da CaliforniaGULL IS STRUCK AGAIN BY ANOTHER BOLT *5:09Duskinoirgull22CREATE A SHIELD OF WIND *USE TEH RUBBER *5:09Variares 4DSUCK UP THE SHIELD *5:09Ezio Editore da CaliforniaDragus is pulling Gull in *5:09Duskinoirgull22TO HELP WITH THE ELECTRICITY *5:09Ezio Editore da CaliforniaGull is coming down fast like a meteor! *5:09Duskinoirgull22fine then *LAND ON TEH FACE *5:09Variares 4DTILT *SO HE HITS YOU WHEEL *5:09Duskinoirgull22SP *5:10Variares 4Dsp *5:10Duskinoirgull22TORNADO WING *5:10Ezio Editore da CaliforniaGULL TRIES TO LAND ON THE FACE BOLT *5:10Variares 4Delectro blaster *5:10Duskinoirgull22GO GO GO *HO HO HO *5:10Variares 4DCHARGE NOW *5:10Ezio Editore da CaliforniaBUT DRAGUS TILTS MAKING IT HIT THE FUSION WHEEL CRACKING IT *5:10Duskinoirgull22GULL DEFEND *5:10Variares 4DFIRE!!!!!!! *5:10Ezio Editore da CaliforniaAND BOTH BLADERS USE THEIR FUSION WHEEL *5:10Duskinoirgull22USE THAT TORNADO BUDDY *5:10Variares 4DELECTRIFY THE TORNADO *5:10Ezio Editore da CaliforniaTHE DARK ENERGY AND THE BEAM COLLIDE *ALONG WITH A LIGHTNING BOLT *5:11Duskinoirgull223 way * *5:11Variares 4D *5:11Ezio Editore da California~ EXPLOSION ~ *5:11Duskinoirgull22*panting* *5:11Ezio Editore da California*not just smoke but also combustion of fire and heat* **both bladers get blown back into the audience seats* *5:12Duskinoirgull22WEEEEEEEEEEEE ^.^ *5:12Variares 4Doww *5:12Ezio Editore da California*Aaron lands in some old man's lap* *5:12Duskinoirgull22hey *5:12Variares 4DXD *5:12Duskinoirgull22how's it goin *5:12Ezio Editore da California*Vari lands on Nexus* *5:12Duskinoirgull22lol *5:12Variares 4D*runs* *5:13Ezio Editore da California*the heat and fire and smoke clear* *5:13King4DHey dusk *5:13Duskinoirgull22lol *yummy *5:13Variares 4D^gay *5:13Duskinoirgull22XD *neh i'm straight *just wierd *5:13Ezio Editore da California*there's a big chunk of the ground gone into pieces of rock* *5:13Variares 4DXD *5:14Ezio Editore da California*so now the stadium got bigger* *5:14Variares 4D *5:14Duskinoirgull22well *5:14Ezio Editore da California*and deeper* *5:14Duskinoirgull22 *5:14Ezio Editore da CaliforniaAND GULL AND DRAGUS ARE WOBBLING *5:14Duskinoirgull22well *5:14King4DStadium's not the only thing that got bigger *5:14Ezio Editore da CaliforniaGaaay *5:14Variares 4D^^dirty *5:14Duskinoirgull22GULL USE THE AIR POCKETS TO MAINTAIN BALANCE *5:15Ezio Editore da CaliforniaAaron would have to land on King's lap *GULL REGAINS BALANCE WITH THE AIR POCKETS *5:15Duskinoirgull22AND THE SPIKES TO HELP MAINTAIN BALANCE *5:15Variares 4D#4Dcl@n, nuff sed *5:15Duskinoirgull22BY CUTTING THROUGH THE AIR *5:15Variares 4Drotate around him *5:15Ezio Editore da CaliforniaGull cuts through it's own air and loses balance *5:15Duskinoirgull22GULL GO HIGH *USE THE AIR ABOVE TO ASSIST YOU *5:16Ezio Editore da CaliforniaGull tries to go high but waste more stamina *5:16Variares 4DFIRE ANY LEFT OVER ELECTRICITY *AT GULL *5:16Duskinoirgull22GULL USE THE WIND *TO CREATE A SHIELD *5:16Variares 4DZAP THE SHIELD *5:16Ezio Editore da CaliforniaDragus uses the little speed it has left to move around Gull to releases electricity *5:16Duskinoirgull22USE THE RUBBER *5:16Ezio Editore da Californiait is just a tiny zap *5:16Duskinoirgull22TO HELP WITH ThE ELEC *5:16Ezio Editore da CaliforniaGull tries to create wind *but is too weak *the rubber on it got broken *5:17Variares 4DUSE THE CURVE OF THE STADIUM TO GAIN STAMINA *5:17Ezio Editore da Californiaand is barely effected by the zap still *5:17Duskinoirgull22GULL USE THE SPIKES TO HELP STAY IN BALANCE *this can't be happening *... *5:17Ezio Editore da Californiathe spikes make Gull lose balance more and starts making it scrape against the ground *5:17Duskinoirgull22shet *GULL *5:17Ezio Editore da Californiathe stadium has no curve anymore and Dragus fails losing more stamina *5:17Duskinoirgull22TRY TO REGAIN BALANCE *5:17Variares 4D *5:17Duskinoirgull22EVERYTHING WE GOT *GAIN STAMINA *ATLEAST SOME *5:18Ezio Editore da CaliforniaGull tries hard *and all that effort *5:18Duskinoirgull22not asking for much buddy *just pull through *5:18Ezio Editore da Californiamakes it wobble extremely *5:18Variares 4DJUMP INTO THE AIR AND COLLECT ELECTRICITY FROM THE LIGHTNING *5:18Ezio Editore da Californiabut it tries to pull through and wobbles left *less* *5:18Duskinoirgull22gull just stop trying *to regain balance *5:18Ezio Editore da CaliforniaAnd Dragus tries to jump in the air and is too weak now starting to scrape the ground too *5:18Duskinoirgull22spin as long as you can *i believe in you *5:19Variares 4D:O *5:19Duskinoirgull22don't let me down *5:19Variares 4DSTAY STILL. *5:19Duskinoirgull22imma stop yelling now *5:19Ezio Editore da Californiashallll this be a stamina battle? *5:19Duskinoirgull22you deserve it *v.v *Farewell, TheRedNova, Come back any time! *5:20Ezio Editore da Californiathe spikes begin to slow Gull down *5:20Duskinoirgull22gull bring in the spikes *5:20Ezio Editore da Californiascraping against the floor too *5:20Duskinoirgull22bring in the plates *5:20Ezio Editore da CaliforniaDragus spins fine but is still touching the ground *5:20Variares 4Dtry and balance. *5:21Duskinoirgull22change tips to WB *Farewell, Synchro37, Come back any time! *5:21Ezio Editore da CaliforniaGull brings in everything but it is too late and starts to spin really slow *it changes tips but that causes too much movement *5:21King4DHIT EACH OTHER DANGIT *5:21Duskinoirgull22lol *5:21Variares 4Dlol *5:21Ezio Editore da Californiaand Gull dies out...while Dragus dies out 5 seconds after *5:21Duskinoirgull22... *5:21Variares 4DI...I win? *Welcome, TheRedNova, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! *5:22King4D#4Dcl@n *5:23Ezio Editore da CaliforniaAND VARI AND DRAGUS ARE THE WINNER Category:Battles